Moviemakers
by Insane Rice of the Cosmos
Summary: Sequel to 'Ratchet's Normal Day'. When the Twins borrow Ratchet's camera to make a movie, they learn it's a lot harder than it looks to actually get it off the ground than they thought.


**As a request, I am doing a sequel to 'Ratchet's Normal Day'. Yes, that's you, FriendoftheVampires892, and various other peoples who didn't speak up.**

**This takes place the day after Ratchet takes out his old camera. It's the Twins' turn to be filmmakers! Oh, what will they be recording? Maybe the next big summer blockbuster? I doubt it, but regardless, they'll learn that making a movie is much harder when your camera goes haywire after a few…incidents.**

**Anyway, some TF Movie references and maybe a few others, if you can spot them. Oh, and some JazzXProwl, although sorta…less than before. Or more. You be the judge.**

**Oh, right, same format as last time, folks who read the first one.**

**-**

"Yoo-hoo, Ratchet? Are you up yet?"

The Medic growled and rolled over on his recharge berth. It was too early to be dealing with these…delinquents. He chose that word because he knew exactly who'd be bothering him at seven in the morning.

"Waddaya want, you two?" He snarled at the Twins, who'd begun poking his back.

"Well, Prowl ninja-kicked us out of his room before we could even say 'Good morning', so we came to you next." Sunny replied.

"Yeah! Plus, Bumblebee's locked his room, and we can't hack the system." Sides added.

"That's a first," Ratchet grumbled. "You two are a pair of the most talented hackers I know. Listen, if it'll get you to go away, I'll let you play with my camera. Just don't drop or break it, alright? It's on my repair table."

"What, you mean this thing?" Sunny held up the camcorder. "I picked it up on the way in."

"Um, so what does it do?" Sides asked. Clearly, the Twins hadn't learned much about Earth technology.

"It records images that you can play back later, if you have the memory space…" Ratchet mumbled sleepily. "Now will you two get the slag out of the Med Bay? IT'S CLOSED!"

The two Lambos found themselves on their afts in the hallway.

"Grouchy old pile 'o parts…" Sunny grumbled, rubbing his aft. "I hope my paint isn't scratched."

Sides wasn't listening, he was too interested in the camera. "Wow, it even had a little screen that you can use to see what you're recording! Earth technology is amazing!"

"Huh, if it's so amazing, why doesn't it transform?" Sunny asked, frowning.

"I don't know, but I don't care right now!" Sides replied. "Let's go test it out!"

-

**7:05 AM**

"Hey, let's go check if Blue's awake yet. I'm sure he'll be fun to record…" The Twins crept silently towards Bluestreak's room. Optimus had kindly offered the young bots rooms at his base, so now they lived here.

Peeking inside, the saw their friend sitting in the center of room, apparently meditating. The Twins exchanged confused glances, but then grinned and nodded simultaneously.

They were thinking the exact same thing.

_(As the Twins creep up on Bluestreak, the red Lambo notices he's in some sort of trace. Sides waves his hand in from of the mech's face. No response. Giving Sunny a thumbs-up sign, the yellow Lambo nods and does his best impression of an alarm siren…right in the mech's face. Bluestreak's head nearly hits the ceiling, he jumped that high. The startled mech is yelling in a panic, and is looking around wildly. Sunny and Sides can be heard laughing in the background.)_

"What the-? How the-? GUYS! Don't do that!" The startled mech grumbled, as the Twins grinned at him.

"Why in the Pit were you meditating, Blue?" Sides asked.

"We though only Cyberninjas did that…" Sunny added. "Last time I checked, you weren't a Cyberninja…"

If there ever was a time for Bluestreak to start blushing uncontrollably, it would be now. The mech looked badly flustered, and replied, "Well, um…."

"Ah, whatever!" Sunny interrupted him before he could give a coherent response. "Blue, are you interested in coming with us?"

"Yeah, Ratchet loaned us his camera thing, and we're off to figure out how it works 'n stuff! You in?"

"Uh, ok." Blue replied hesitantly.

-

**7:20 AM**

Bee was in the Med Bay, using Ratchet's laptop to chat in various chat rooms and watch music videos on Youtube.

Ratchet wasn't exactly sure how he'd gotten in, but he was too busy to care right now. Besides, a distracted Bee was a quiet Bee, and that was fine by him.

At least, it would have been, if the Twins and Bluestreak hadn't come in and started something.

"Hey, Bumblebee! Watcha doin'?" Bluestreak asked.

"Surfin' the Interweb," Bee responded, not looking up. "What're you doin'?"

"Well, we're using Ratchet's camera thing!" Sides replied.

"Oh, you guys makin' a movie?" Bee asked.

The trio looked at each other. "What's a movie?" Sunny asked.

"It's like a TV show, but longer and usually with better plots and animation. I heard humans make them and make lots of money." Bee replied, looking up from his video.

"Oooooh, ok then," Sunny said. "So, we can make a movie with this video camera?"

"I guess so. Humans do it all the time," Bee replied. "And not only do they get money, but they become famous too!"

"Famous?" The trio chorused curiously.

"Yeah! They get to go all sorts of places, meet all sorts of people, and everyone knows their name!"

"Do famous people, er, or robots get free stuff?" Sunny asked.

"Slag yeah! Everyone gives them stuff because they're COOL and AWESOME!"

"SIDES! I wanna make a movie!" Sunny cried, shaking his twin. "We'll be famous! Everyone will know the names 'Sideswipe and Sunstreaker'!"

"And 'Bluestreak'!" Bluestreak added indignantly.

"Yes, and 'Bluestreak'."

"Um, Sunny, two things, ok? One, we don't know the first thing about making a movie, and two, don't the really good movies cost money and stuff?"

"Oh, don't be such a spoiled sport, Sides!" Bee said. "Come on, I'll help you guys figure the process out. Follow me!"

As the group trooped out, Ratchet was glad to have them gone…but now worried for his camera. What horrors awaited his poor piece of technology?

**7:25 AM**

"Alright, here it is!" Bee dragged a large box filled with DVDs, each one sorted by title and genre. "This, my friends, is my entire collection of movies! I found them hidden in my room when we first moved in."

Already the Twins and Bluestreak were looking through the set. "So, what are we gonna look at first?" Blue asked, picking up a DVD case and looking it over. It was blank except for the title, which was 'G1', written in black marker that stood out against the white paper it was written on.

"What the Pit does G1 mean?" Blue asked. The young mech tossed the case back into the box, shrugging.

"I never touched that one," Bee said, looking at the mysterious case. "I always figured it was haunted."

"Hey, how about this one?" Sides asked. "Let's see, 'Pirates of the Caribbean'? Hmmm…sounds good. What do you think, Sunny?"

"Sounds good to me."

**11:50 AM (After Several Movies…)**

"Man, who knew that humans could make such great movies?" Bluestreak commented.

Yeah, especially that one with the pirates!" Sides added

"I agree, but some really did suck..." Sunny grumbled. "Who the Pit made those movies anyway?"

"I don't know…" Bee replied waving his had dismissively. "Primus, I wonder what those crazy humans'll come up with next?"

"I dunno. Maybe stuff about giant, transforming robots? Y'know, like us?" Blue suggested.

There was much laughter from the three other mechs. "Slag, I hope not." Bee said.

"Yeah, Blue, don't be silly! Unless WE directed it, it'll be a disaster!" Sunny grumbled. "I mean, what do those silly filmmakers know about US, aside from the fact that we have excellent taste in alt modes?"

"Despite my idiot brother's vanity, I agree wholeheartedly. Anyway," Sides cut in. "I think we know enough about movies to actually make one. Question is, what's it going to be about?"

"Um, how about we cover all our bases and do a little bit of everything we saw today?" Blue suggested.

"Y'know, that's actually a good idea, Blue. Let's do that!"

-

**12:00 PM (Passing out roles)**

"Alright, so who's directing this little project?" Bee asked. "Every movie needs a few things to make it a movie, and one of those things is a director!"

"I nominate myself!" Sunny crowed.

"Don't kid yerself, bro, what the Pit do you know about movies?" Sides scoffed. "I think I'd be best suited as director. Besides, Sunny can be the leading male, right Bee?"

"The what?" Sunny asked.

"You can be the leading actor, y'know, the one who gets all the fangirls." Bee explained.

"Alrighty then!"

"Then what does that make meeee?" demanded Bluestreak.

"You can be the leading male's sidekick, AKA the one who gets slightly less fangirls than the leading male, and yet everyone seems to like you a little better than the leading male."

"…Oh."

"Cheer up, Blue! I'll let you be the executive producer!" Sides said to the disappointed mech.

"Really? Thanks Sides!"

"Hey!" Sunny growled. "I wanna be an executive producer!"

"You can be the co-director, if it bothers you that much! Geez. Alright, we have to get a few more bots on this project, so we'd better get right on that." Bee said, as the mechs around him nodded in agreement.

**12:15 (Recruiting actors/ tech support)**

"Heeeeey, Prowl? I know you're in there, Mister Ninja bot, so just come out!" Sunny yelled, banging on the door that led to Prowl's room.

"GO AWAY." A voice from inside snarled. Yep, that was Prowl.

"Aw, come on, Prowl, we need your mad ninja skills for our movie!" Bee whined. "Don't tell me you're having an emo moment!"

"I don't care for movies so go AWAY. If you want ninja skills that bad, go bother Jazz! AND I AM NOT HAVING AN EMO MOMENT!" Prowl responded, still sounding severely ticked off.

"Alright, fine! We will!" Sunny yelled, motioning for the others to follow him. "Geez, what crawled up his tailpipe and died?" That question was answered by a cinderblock to the back of his head that completely floored him. Getting up, the yellow mech spun around to see Prowl's door slide down back into place.

"Hey, did I hear you guys say you were making a movie?" Bulkhead poked his head out of his room, hearing all the commotion. "Can I be in it?"

"I dunno, Bulkhead…" Sunny said, hesitance in his voice. Ever since the Twins had gotten here, Bulkhead had nearly sat on him twice, so Sunny's reason to not trust him wasn't COMPLETELY unfounded.

"Aw, cummon!" Bulkhead replied. "I can help with the explosions and stuff!"

"It's true that we DO lack a special effects artist…" Sides muttered. "And since that clod Ironhide isn't here, looks like you're in."

"Alright! I'll go see if Sari wants to help too!" The giant stomped off to find their organic friend.

"Um, guys?" Bluestreak piped up. "What exactly are the things we need for a movie?"

"Well," Bee began. "We need a director, a leading male, a leading female, script writers and, more importantly, a camera. Why do you ask, Blue?"

"Um, have any of you seen the camera?" Blue answered.

Silence.

"Aw slag! Don't tell me we lost the camera!" Sides groaned. "It's Ratchet's, and if we lose it, he'll do baaad thing to us and our bodies!"

"Oh, come on!" Sunny responded. "How hard could it be to find one stupid camera?"

**2:00 PM (Still haven't recovered camera)**

"Oh, man, Ratchet's gonna kill us when he finds out what happened to his camera!" Blue whimpered. The trio was in front of the TV, trying to remember where they had last seen their camera.

"How does something that can't transform get lost so quickly?" Sunny asked, lying on his back on the floor. "It's worse than us when we were younger…"

"Uh, guys?" Bee strode down the hallway. "I know where the camera is."

"WHERE?" The trio demanded loudly.

"Prowl has it."

Awkward silence.

_Meanwhile…_

_(Prowl is looking the camera over, turning it over and over expressionlessly. He sets the camera down and begins to practice some of his ninja moves. Unbeknownst to him, he's being recorded by the camera the entire time. In fact, this would have made a welcome addition to the movie, should he choose to let them use it. Prowl pauses in his training, and looks up to see Jazz on the roof.)_

"Ah, there you are, Jazz." Prowl said with little to no enthusiasm.

"Aw, you sound like you aren't happy to see me, hun." Jazz replied, giving Prowl a look.

"Huh, that's what you think…"Prowl muttered. "Anyway, I need you to do me a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"I need you to take this camera with you. Bumblebee and his idiot friends are driving me crazy with it! They want me to take part in some sort of movie or something…"

"Oh, aren't you a sour one?" Jazz scoffed. "Prowl, let them have their fun! Didn't you ever do crazy things when you were younger?"

Prowl gave him an icy look. "That…privilege…was taken from me ever since I became a Cyberninja. Apparently, it interfered with my training."

"Wow, that sound's harsh…" Jazz replied, although he wasn't really surprised.

Prowl only snorted in reply.

"Tell you what," Jazz practically purred. "How about I show you what you've been missing?"

"How do you intend to do that?" Prowl asked warily.

"Well…" He was interrupted by a very loud banging.

"PROWL! Give us back our camera! We know you have it!" Sunny yelled.

"We'll knock this door down if we have to!" Sides added.

Prowl and Jazz exchanged a look as the Twins began to try and knock the door down. Jazz strode over to the remote as the Twins readied their final hit. As they ran towards the door, Jazz opened it, causing the two to fall in a heap inside the room.

After a little while of untangling themselves, The Twins faced Prowl.

"Alright, hand it over!" They demanded.

"Here, take it! Just go away!" Prowl snarled, shoving the camera into Sideswipe's hand.

"Awww, don't be that way, Prowl," Jazz said, placing a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "Why don't you go along with them? I'm going too."

"But-!"

"Good! Let's go!" Jazz replied, dragging Prowl after the now ecstatic Twins.

-

**Alright, the movie is well underway, but what other mishaps with slow our latest filmmakers down?**

**There will be more chapters! Don't fret! I've just been feeling very very lazy with my writing, that's all, so it may take a while.**


End file.
